


Imagine you’re a convicted criminal, sentenced to a very different kind of punishment.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Fpreg, Gen, Horses, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, horse sex, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re a convicted criminal, sentenced to a very different kind of punishment.

Imagine you’re a convicted criminal, sentenced to a very different kind of punishment.

After the judge gave you you sentence you were taken to a facility and pumped full of all kinds of chemicals and drugs. Some of them made you dizzy and nauseous, others made you horny as hell, though with your hands cuffed to the bed you couldn’t do anything about it. You didn’t understand what they’d meant at your sentencing, and even now they talk about “mare hormones” and things but it still makes no sense.

Finally, they transport you outside the city. Through the window, you see several of the city’s magnificent horses grazing in the fields. You’d always heard there was some special breeding “secret” to them, and as you approach a barn, you see what it is: some of the horses have people strapped to their bellies, hanging there, stomachs distended.

And suddenly it makes sense.

You fight to get lose as they muscle you to some large, metal cage. You’re forced into it face down, your legs and arms locked in place. They smear something slick on your hole, and one by one push their fingers into you. You stretch wider and wider, until you feel someones entire fist inside you. You can’t help yourself. Despite the situation and fear of your fate, you cum almost instantly. The hand fists you, going deeper and deeper. You don’t understand how this is physically possible, but it feels like your entire gut has just become a vacant space.

Someone says something about a “nutrino pellet” and you feel a sharp stick from a needle, inserting something under your skin.

Then you hear the distinct “clip clop” of hooves behind you. The hand fisting you pulls out, leaving you feeling empty and needy. A hot breath gusts over your backside as a large muzzle noses at you. The cage around you clangs, and you feel his belly against your back. They adjust you as the horse moves, and you feel the broad head of his cock press against you.

A hand guides it into place and the horse thrusts forward. You scream out in pain and pleasure as the horse’s cock sheathes inside you. He jerks and fucks you roughly. You feel your belly stretching under each thrust, and look down in horror to see the clear outline of his massive dick in you. He churns and thrusts, snorting and panting. His hooves clop on the floor as he moves forward and jerks inside you. You feel and see his cock swell, the head flaring out as his massive balls slap against you.

You hear him whinny, and suddenly your body is being flooded with cum. You cry out and squirm, feeling your stomach stretch under how much is in you. Despite yourself, you cum again, shuddering and moaning in a pure daze.

You feel yourself being moved, arms and legs lifted and tied over the horse’s back. It’s a painful stretch, as his body is bigger than a normal horse’s. His cock stays in you, pumping you full of his seed. The horse is lead off the cage with you now secured under him. You watch between his front legs as he’s lead to the pasture and let loose to graze. Helpless, you can only look around at the other stallions and their captives. Men, women, some you cant even tell anymore.

Near you, one of the other captives is moaning. Her belly is huge, her breasts swollen and leaking milk. She’s straining against the cock inside her, and you see her belly flex. She lurches forward and screams, the horse’s cock finally being forced out of her by a rush of cum and fluids. As your own stallion meanders around to see what the noise was about, you can see her hole gaping wide. After more straining, pair of tiny hooves peeks out from between her swollen lips. She screams and heaves harder, milk almost spraying from her breasts. You can see her hole tensing and flexing, then a tiny nose appears. The stallion she’s attached to is haltered and lead away, and you hear her screaming for several minutes after.

Days pass. Your stallion’s cock never leaves your hole, always hard, always pulsing, filling you with his cum over and over until it leaks out of you. When he gallops it’s the roughest fuck you’ve ever had, jerking back and forth on his huge dick. When the horses are grazing, you manage to befriend another person, a man bound to a thick bellied stud. He says this will be his fourth foaling. His pecs are swollen, dribbling milk over his huge belly. He gestures with a jerk of his head to another pair, one of the ones you can’t identify as male or female. He tells you they’ve had 10 foals so far, and they’re so broken all they do is moan. He tells you the first one is the worst, but that they get easier. Sometimes.

More time passes, and you and your friend’s bellies grow more and more. The horses are surprisingly docile, mostly grazing and trotting around. They don’t fight or bicker, often grooming one another. Now and then, one will poke his nose at your chest, which has swollen far larger than it once was. One day you feel movement inside you, and the feeling is both painful and pleasurable. Your stallion must have noticed, because he jerks his hips to hump against you.

Your belly eventually grows almost large enough to brush the ground when your stallion walks. He seems strangely careful of his movement, seemingly aware of your burden. He still fucks you with regularity, though you feel most of his seed spill out and dribble down your belly. There’s just no room left.

It’s a cool evening when the first contraction hits you. You scream so loudly you startle the horses. Some rear up and jump, and their respective captive moan and scream along with you. You feel your over extended stomach tighten, and a rush of hot liquids spurt out from around your stallions cock. He makes a low whickering noise, bending his head to try to see you. You pant and moan and writhe, feeling your body tensing. He snorts and starts to walk, and you try to beg him to be still. Every step is agony, between his cock still buried in your flexing hole and the insane pressure in your gut.

You feel you have to push, and you strain with all your might. Something moves inside you, pressing against the flared head of your stallion’s cock. He snorts and halts for a moment, standing mercifully still. Your hands fist and pull at your bindings, legs tensing as you try to push. You feel your stallion huff and pant, the straining against his cock far more pleasurable for him than you. You finally force the massive dick free and he sprays your belly with cum.

Relief is short lived, as the movement inside you is now far more noticeable. You push and strain and gasp, feeling your hole stretching. Your stallion starts walking again, and you hear voices. He stands at the edge of the pasture, waiting patiently to be haltered and brought away. You see pavement instead of grass, wondering where they’ll take you.

They lead the two of you into a barn, where they fit you into a similar cage to the first one. It bears your weight easily as they unfasten you from your stallion’s belly, and your arms and legs fall limply into the supports. They lock you in place and turn you onto your side with one leg in the air, your huge stomach supported by a table they rotate into place. Fingers feel at your hole, and you cry out as they tug on what you can only assume are a foal’s hooves. They tell you to push as they inject you with more drugs.

You push, gasping as you feel the foal’s nose enter your birth canal. It’s head is pressed to its legs, far larger than any human baby’s head. You push and strain, and they pull in time with your contractions. You swear you’re going to rip in half as you feel it’s nose slide out, its body now stretching you wide. It’s as big as your own leg, and you marvel for a moment over how your body can handle this. Another injection, and you cry out as pain melts and pleasure takes its place. Suddenly the feeling of being stretched to your limit is so incredible you cum, push, and cum again almost immediately.

Panting heavily, you strain and push again, and cry out as the foal’s body leaves your hole in a rush. Its legs slide free, and you almost pass out from pleasure and exhaustion. You hear them talking but dont understand a word of it in your haze. Then there’s a hand inside you, and you scream and arch against the pleasure of it. You feel their fingers move, and your body tenses.

“Another one.”

those words were clear.

A second foal.

It comes easier than its sibling, taking only a few hard pushes. Its smaller, and ou’re already so stretched it slides out quickly. The first foal is stumbling up to its feet, and they guide it over to press its soft nose to your chest, which is leaking milk. It suckles, and you moan vulgarly. The stallion makes a low sound, licking his twins clean. Youre almost delirious with pleasure as they finally role you to your back and take you into a stall.

In a month, you’re tied into the cage again, and a new stud is lead out. This is your life now, breeding these docile stallions for your city.


End file.
